Typical vehicle bodies have a frame with a pair of vertical pillars on opposite sides of the vehicle body at the juncture of an engine compartment and a passenger compartment. The pillars are connected by a cross beam at the cowl of the vehicle body forward of an instrument panel. The cross beam provides cross car stiffness, assists in managing side impact loads, and supports the steering column and air bags. The cross beam also provides support for the dashboard, glove compartment, and various instruments of an instrument panel.
The cross beam also serves integrally with the instrument panel to receive the electronic control modules, wiring harnesses, and duct work. Cross beams are usually vehicle type specific, meaning that separate vehicle types have individually designed and manufactured cross beams with vehicle specific mounting locations for the steering wheel, airbags, and other components. A particular vehicle type may have more than one unique cross beam, such as for left and right hand drive models of the same vehicle.
Designing and manufacturing a unique cross beam for each vehicle type requires additional resources and tooling. Additionally, unused cross beams are typically scrapped after production ceases of a particular vehicle type.
There exists a need for a cross beam that will provide increased commonality between vehicle types, reduced design and manufacturing costs, reduced piece-part costs, lower the amount of unused parts, as well as lower inventory costs. Additionally, the need exists for a cross beam that may be used for both left and right hand drive vehicles to further reduce design time and costs.